


let me treat you

by daddydun



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, brendon urie - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Sugar Daddy, daddy - Freeform, daddy Tyler, little josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddydun/pseuds/daddydun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Tyler sees someone he wants, he is very determined to get them. </p><p>josh is a poor boy, living in the city unable to make rent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> "excuse me, sir. I'm sorry if this is forward, but would you like to go out to dinner?"

“josh, come here please.” my boss's voice was shrill and demanding. 

“Jesus Christ, what?” I looked at Ashley, it took every ounce of my willpower not to roll my eyes. 

“I need you to work on Christmas.” she knew what she was saying, she knew that it would hurt me. I also knew that she didn't do it willingly, I was the only one who hadn't called out. everyone else informed her of their holiday plans, I suppose I forgot. 

“oh.” my lips couldn't form anything beyond that. Christmas was a week away, I already had my plane ticket from New York to Columbus. i guess if I refund my ticket I could probably make rent this month, Merry Christmas to me. I saw her give me a sympathetic look and mouth an ‘I'm sorry’ before she wrapped her arms around me in a loving hug. Ashley was my boss, but she was my friend. I've known her for years and although there is sometimes tension between us because of the working arrangements, she was my person. 

“hey, you can tend bar instead of waiting tables that night, I promise.” a sigh of relief escaped my lips.

“thank you so much.” I hated waiting tables, and I don't mean to brag but I'm pretty good at mixing drinks. Ashely and I closed the bar and both headed our separate ways home. as I got home and ran a bath I grabbed my phone, returning my plane ticket in exchange for a few hundred dollars. i put my phone down and stripped down, sitting in the warm bath. I tried my hardest to relax, with little success. I scrolled through tumblr on my phone for a while before washing up and getting out. I dried off and put on boxers, crawling into bed and falling asleep. 

\--

ONE WEEK LATER, Christmas

I woke up at noon, dreading the evening ahead of me. I needed to be into work at four thirty, behind the bar at five, closed at two in the morning, and out of the bar by two-thirty. Ashley told me that if it wasn't busy I could close earlier, it was just me at the bar and some stupid barback that had no idea what he was doing. the chef made it clear he wasn't going to be working so the restaurant was down, just the bar and some shitty sports t.v. I got dressed in a dark, blood red button down shirt and a thin black tie. my black pants were tight against my body. I figured I may as well try to look nice.

I called my family to wish them a merry Christmas, they were pretty upset when I called them a week before Christmas and told them I couldn't make it. oh well. 

after spending a few hours getting ready and trying to collect myself I made my way to work. walking in and getting the place ready. the first few hours seemed to drag on, not many people came in, the ones who did were consumed by a lonely depression, probably from spending the holiday alone. it was nine at night when he came in. he was the first person to come in in the past two hours. he sat at the bar, right in front of me. “I'll have a Long Island iced tea.” was all he said. I tried to contain my blushing cheeks as I felt his eyes cling to me while I mixed the vodka and our best white rum. I saw him bite his lip and I swear I almost dropped the tequila bottle. I quickly finished and put the drink in front of him. he handed me a 10 and smiled. I wiped down the bar and tried to avoid his eye contact. usually small talk would be made, but the silence fell between us and it seemed impossible to break. I loosened up my tie a little bit and looked at the barback who's name I couldn't be bothered to learn. “look kid, you can go home. it's pretty dead here, I can do it alone.” 

“oh. thanks.” was all he said before getting his shit and leaving the bar. 

I looked back to the man in front of me, his elbows resting on the dark, polished wooden bar. “excuse me, sir. I'm sorry if this is forward, but would you like to go out to dinner?” I couldn't believe what I was hearing. 

“what?” maybe I didn't hear him correctly.

“would you like to go out to dinner.. with me? tonight?” 

what the hell, why not. “uh,” his dark brown eyes meet mine, a smile slides across his face, revealing a crooked smile, adorable. a few of the top buttons on his shirt were undone, revealing the corner of a tattoo on his chest. his hair sort of disheveled, as if he had messed it up with his hands. “sure, I just have to close up first.” his smile grew, as did mine. 

“what time do you close?”

a small laugh escaped my lips, “2am” his smile dropped. “but I can close early tonight.” a look of relief spread across his face, which looked like it hadn't been shaved in a few days, but not enough to look messy, just really hot. I began to put away the glasses and close all the liquor bottles, I wiped the bar quickly and i felt his eyes follow me the whole time. I walked out from behind the bar and saw his eyes fall to my ass, his already wide eyes growing and I almost saw a blush crawl across his face. almost. 

he bit his lip and stood up, following me out of the bar before I locked it up. “ready, baby?” a confident smirk played across his lips as those devilish eyes trailed down my body. 

“y-yeah” I stuttered out as I felt his hand move to the small of my back, guiding us down the busy Manhattan street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex

I felt my face grow hot as his hand moved from the small of my back to dangerously low on my hip, our bodies close as we made our way down the city street. I felt his grip on my hip tighten as he whispered into my ear “now sweetie, we can go to any restaurant you'd like or I can take you up to my place and my chef will cook for us.” I felt odd with all the terms of endearment he used for me. after all, I just met him. 

“let's go to your place.” I said quietly, I don't know why i said it. I don't know what impulses me to go to his place, he was a stranger but something about him made me want him. a lot. he led us into a huge building, stepping into the elevator and taking us to the top. 

as the elevator door closed he pressed me against the wall. ‘this is how I'm gonna die’ was all I could think. but his hand found its way to my ass and his lips were dangerously close to mine. “you are so fucking beautiful in those painfully tight pants, baby boy. it's driving me crazy.” a smile crept over his lips before a teased me with a short kiss as the doors opened back up. he pushed us both out of the elavator and sat me down on the huge, black, leather couch before going and talking to the man in the kitchen, which I could only assume because the wall separating the living room and the kitchen hid everything but the edge of a counter top. “so, what is a pretty little thing like you doing alone on Christmas?” he sat down practically on top of me as the words spilled from his lips.

“I, uh, couldn't make it back to Columbus this year..” I tried to hide my sadness. 

“no shit, your family is from Columbus too?” he pressed a kiss to my jaw. “my parents live there.” he explained. “but this year they went to the Virgin Islands for the holidays. I'm sorry you couldn't make it home, baby boy.” i tried to hold back whimpers as he continued to kiss at my neck. 

“I, um, I never caught your name.” 

“I'm Tyler.” his eyes conducted with mine. “and yours, baby?” 

“f-fuck, I'm josh.” I felt his fingers pulling my once tucked in shirt out and grabbing my waist, his hands warm. “fuck me.” I whispered, almost inaudibly as he dug his nails into my skin and started leaving hickies all over my neck. I didn't mean for him to hear me, but I guess he did. 

“oh baby boy, only if you really beg for it.” I felt him grab my tie and pull me in for a kiss.

his hand was now rubbing the embarrassingly large bulge in my pants. “fuck, p-please. i need you.” I felt him pick me up, my legs wrapping around his waist, our lips desperately searching for each other. he took me into a bedroom, and threw me down onto the biggest bed I've ever seen, as I was landed on it I discovered it was the softest bed i think I've ever felt. soon he was laying between my legs, unbuttoning my shirt and ripping it from my body, revealing the tattoo crawling down my arm that he had yet to see. his hand lightly touched it before his lips were forcefully pressed against mine again. 

“fuck, you are so beautiful” he said between kisses as he unbuckled my belt with one hand, holding himself up with the other. “can't wait to fuck you.” he pulled off my pants, revealing my lack of underwear. “little slut not wearing any underwear.” I blushed at the name. 

“yes, daddy.” I looked up at him as the words slipped from my lips, waiting to see if he liked to be called daddy. he pulled off his belt and leaned over me, tightening it around my throat. “safe word is blue” was all he said before stripping the rest of his suit off his body, pressing kisses down my own. he turned me over and pulled the belt tighter as he spread my ass, kissing at my entrance. “such a pretty little boy.” he said before he pressed his tongue to my hole, evoking a moan from my lips.

“daddy please, please I need you to fuck me right now.” he continued to eat out my ass, pulling the belt around my throat, making me loan louder, unable to form words. before i could beg anymore I felt his fingers, covered in what smelled like hemp lube, were inside me. he pressed his fingers to my prostate and I lost it, moaning, begging for my daddy. after prepping me for what felt like years i felt him inside me, he was bigger than i expected, causing me to wince. but soon that didn't matter and all I felt was euphoria as he fucked me, holding onto my hip with one hand and pulling the belt around my throat tight with the other. i felt him let go of the belt, the blood finally rushing to my head, bringing my conscious thoughts back to my grasp. but only a second later his hand was in my hair, and he was pulling my head back as he whispered in my ear, “fuck, baby boy, you are so fucking tight, I could fuck you all night.” 

I moaned out his name, daddy, as his grip on my hair tightened. “please let me cum daddy, please” I begged out in choked sobs. 

“yes, baby boy. cum for daddy.” he said before he sunk his teeth into my neck, sending me other the edge. as I was overcome with euphoria, Tyler continued to pound into my over sensitive hole. as I felt him fill me up with his cum as he tightened his grip on my hair and my hip before pulling out. he took the belt off my neck and pressing gentle kisses all over my shaking body. “wow.” he pulled the black covers over us, “fuck, that was so good.” he continued pressing kisses all over my body. 

“Tyler, sir, your meal is ready.” a man opened the door, but didn't look I the room. 

Tyler made sure we were both covered up, “bring it in, Andy.” a tattooed, muscular man brought in two trays into the room and giving a smile and a nod before leaving again. Tyler and I ate and he turned on the massive t.v and The Lost Boys. I felt his eyes on me as we ate and talked for hours about everything. I found out that Tyler came from a really rich family, he got handed his family's business and that's how he got to where he is. as we talked for yourself I dozed off in the arms of a stranger as he whispered “Merry Christmas” to me and pressed kisses to me.

**Author's Note:**

> ok let's just clarify this isn't actually how the sugar daddy/sugar baby industry works but I couldn't pass this story up.


End file.
